fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Lowe
Alex Lowe is a young mage of Winter Fall who is known for his proficient use with weapons and accomplishments with his fellow Winter Fall guild mates. Alongside Hugh Stein and Sam Winchester, Alex is part of the team called Cloud Star 'that formed after the three completed several long term missions together. Appearance Alex typically has a look of deep thought on his face despite rarely thinking of anything that requires such intense concentration. His spiky white blond hair is kept somewhat long though still short compared to how others wear the style. He has a fit, athletic build due to the amount of training he has gone through over the years though the size of his clothes sometimes make him out to be bigger than he really is. Alex's usual attire is typically covered up by the hooded gray shirt he is always seen in, with a pair of red hand-guards on top of a pair of black fingerless gloves. On his legs Alex wears shin guards gifted to him by his trainer and a black forehead protector with the Winter Fall guild symbol etched into it. Personality Alex is what could be considered one of the jokers of Winter Fall, always quick with a joke that typically falls flat due to it making more sense in his head than it does in actuality. As such, Alex is one member that the rest of the guild rarely takes serious due to his constant antics. He's even been compared to a younger Kain Rhodes from Celestial Dawn due to the two's similar childish antics. Unlike Kain though, Alex possesses an optimistic and somewhat ignorant view of the world and of people in general due to being partially empathetic. On more than one occasion, Alex has picked up on a person's emotions Assuming that people are generally good or even decent at heart has caused him difficulty in the past and recent events due to being misled by individuals who have no problem taking advantage of the natural trust he bestows upon people. He has been told numerous times by his guild mates and his guild master that assuming the best of people will eventually get him killed one day but Alex has continued to ignore this and holds on to his belief that people are good at heart. History Alex was born into a family of small-time yet proficient family of weapon masters who owned a small dojo/magic school in their village. From birth, Alex was not only trained privately by his family but also alongside the schools students in order to hone his skills with those outside of the family. Weapons & Equipment '''Katana: '''Alex carries his katana strapped to his back at all times, it being one of the few weapons that he didn't create himself through his magic. The katana appears to be a regular katana with a red colored hilt and a normal steel blade though it has been said to sometimes radiate power during an intense battle. Whether or not the sword has a type of power is unknown at the moment. '''Longbow: '''A longbow roughly the same length as Alex is tall, this bow is unique in that it is made from metal rather than the usual tree bark. As such, the draw for the bow is significantly stronger than a regular longbow and the arrows pack more of a punch as a result. The longbow comes complete with a scope on the left side allowing for Alex to see farther distances. '''Magic Headphones: '''Alex owns a pair of silver and white Lacrima-powered headphones. Because the headphones are cordless, the headphones are magically synced up with Alex's stored songs back at his home allowing any song or playlist to be instantly retrieved. Magic & Abilities '''Empathy: '''Unlike his other guild mates, Alex possesses a weak version of empathy, allowing him to sense and even connect with the emotions of those around him. This ability has saved Alex's live and the lives of his teammates as he's sensed an unseen enemies emotions before an ambush. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: '''In spite of his relatively young age, Alex is exceptionally skilled when it comes to handling weapons with some going as far to call him a genius. His preferred weapon being his longsword, Alex is more than capable of trading blows with those with more experience in the art of swordsmanship than him, adapting to their style on the fly and adjusting his movements. Alex's talents extend beyond just his skill with the sword though, reaching out towards handling the long reach of spears and halberds to using heavier weapons like regular axes and even hammers on occasions. '''Expert Marksman: '''Alex possesses a considerable amount of skill in marksmanship as evidenced by his accuracy with a longbow. Though Alex's skill wouldn't be considered at a master's level yet, it's still at a level high enough that he has rarely missed a shot. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Though he mainly focuses on weaponry combat, Alex is no slouch in the hand-to-hand department having been trained to be able to defend himself should he ever be without magic or a weapon isn't within reach. Having a more straightforward style than most, Alex's hand to hand skills aren't anything special though he makes up for this by using his exceptional speed to combine various techniques for maximum damage. Combined with his incredible strength, Alex's strikes are powerful enough to knock his opponents back. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Alex has trained to be an exceptionally fast mage, having developed his current level of speed alongside his years of weaponry training. In combat, this attributes to remarkable reaction time, switching weapons in the middle of battle or outpacing his opponents. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Thanks to the years of using a wide variety of weapons, ranging from normal sized to weapons normally used by grown men, Alex possesses strength equal to that of a full grown man who regularly engages in physical training. What really helped boost his strength was his regular use of a bow, though more specifically a longbow, giving him stronger back muscles than most young men as did using large war weapons like hammers and war axes. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Alex possesses a surprising strong defense, having withstood being assaulted by several highly skilled weapons masters in the past and also taking powerful spells head on and still being able to continue to fight. 'Weapon Magic '(武器の魔法 ''Buki no Mahō): A magic that allows Alex create any weapon he chooses out of magic, providing him with a wide range of weaponry to use in combat making him a formidable opponent. After further developing the mechanics of Weapon Magic, Alex has learned how to alter the shape of existing weapons, allowing him to change their entire form and also use magic to enhance the weapons themselves. Feats such as changing a longsword to a short sword, shifting his longbow in to either a recurve or crossbow, and changing a spear into either a hammer or an axe or well within his range of transformation. Though he can change any weapon, weapons of a magical origin are immune to this effect due to their entire structure having been *'Weapon Graveyard: '''Creating a multitude of weapons, Alex releases said weapons into the surrounding area where they embed themselves into the ground giving Alex quicker access to them in battle. Another function of this spell is where it's used as a set-up for some of his more powerful spells. *'Weapon Swarm: '''Letting his magic build up, Alex begins to create a large assortment of weapons ranging from swords, axes, spears, lances, hammers, gung haos and the such before levitating them with '''Telekinesis. Once all the weapons are created, Alex sends the weapons flying towards his opponent at high speeds and thanks to his Telekinesis, he is capable of changing their course of direction making the attack difficult to avoid. Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. *'Double Thunder: '''Alex focuses twin orbs of lightning in his palms that expand to encompass his hands before releasing them forward, the orbs streaking through the air towards his opponent and releasing a large burst of electricity upon impact. Alex is capable of releasing the orbs as beams of electricity instead that can easily melt a hole through solid steel with enough magic behind it. *'Thunder Wave: A standard area-of-effect spell that releases bolts of lightning throughout the surrounding area. When combined with his swordplay, Alex is capable of releasing these *'Thunder Blitz: '''By focusing electricity throughout his body, Alex is able to increase his reflexes to the point where he is capable of performing tasks that would normally require two people or more. The drawback to this spell is that it pushes his body beyond it's current limits with prolonged use having the possibility of paralyzing Alex for an extended period of time. *'Electric Bomber:' 'Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): '''Alex rarely uses Telekinesis when it comes to combat, preferring the use of his Weapon and Lightning Magic though he does use it in conjunction with his Weapon Magic where upon creating multiple weapons, Alex telekinetically launches said weapons at his opponents at breakneck speeds. Aside from that, Alex typically uses Telekinesis for mundane day-to-day uses. Trivia * Alex's taste for music is quite large as he regularly listens to Rock, Hip-Hop, R&B, Rap, Jazz, Electronic, and the occasional Pop. During certain jobs, Alex will wear his headphones in the middle of battle, a move that has protected him from certain spells in the past. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Winter Fall Category:Sword user